Dying in America
by r3birth
Summary: Mimi and Roger are going through some tough times. When things start getting critical and unstable, fate strikes. Can Mimi help Roger in time? MimiRoger [Possible Character Death ...sorry!]
1. The Beginning

Dying in America

Rated: PG13 as of now. Might be more later on. Actually, yeah. Probably should be for mature audiences only!  
Warning: "Adult" themes, vulgar language, drug use and mature content ahead.

Pairing: Mimi/Roger. (Sorry, I'm not a Mark/Roger fan at all! The thought of it makes me go 2oipdokdfpokwpeofkp, to put it simply.)

Warning II: I spell badly and have poor grammar. Bite me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or any of its Rent-goodness. I wish I did though.

R&R PLEASE. I thrive on reviews. More reviews more enthusiasm to write.

Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………...

7 am.

Dusty light filtered in through the loft's grayed window panes, sprawling across the floor in odd patterns. Brightness rolled over the couch, hitting Roger's sleeping form. The dirty blonde's face twitched, contorting in a sleepy annoyance. His eyes fluttered open, surprised that he wasn't looking toward the loft's ceiling, but Mimi's smiling face as she loomed over him.

"Good morning, babe." Her tan fingers rolled over his face, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear as she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. Roger smiled and leaned up, staring at the girl, still groggy. "Did Mark let you in?" he half asked, half yawned.

Mimi rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah. He also told me to tell you that he was going to be gone for a little bit…" she said rather awkwardly, eyes darting away.

Roger's smile faded as he glanced toward the door.

"Leaving for a little bit, Mimi? Where too?"

"Would you believe me if I told you he met a girl at the club and was invited to her house for the week?"

"No."

"I didn't think so…" Mimi sighed, wringing her sleeve boredly. "Well, babe, that's what he told me. He was going to meet with some girl and get to know her better, and so… we won't see him for a bit."

She sat down, making herself comfortable in Roger's lap.

"That doesn't sound much like him…" Roger murmured, leaning his forehead against Mimi's back. She smiled and turned in his lap to wrap her arms around his neck, her forehead pressing against his. "Collins is still away at Sante Fe for that new teaching job offering, and I heard Maureen and Joanne were having a 'them' day…" she muttered into his ear in the most silky voice she could muster.

"A 'them' day?"

"You're dense this morning," Mimi groaned, pushing Roger's shoulders back and sliding off him. He stared quietly after her, eyebrows raising. "You made coffee," he noticed.

Mimi sighed, pouring herself a cup.

"Want some? It's cold out… It's going to hit the 'teens tonight." She turned, offering him her mug.

Roger frowned and shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Your cheeks and nose are red. You're cold – don't deny it. Get something warm to drink before you get sick."

"You certainly have the place to talk, don't you?" Roger asked sarcastically as he stood up, narrowing his eyes at her. Mimi's mouth popped open, eyebrows furling down.

"You're being a bastard," she muttered, feeling his remark had hit a weak nerve.

"You know I've been going without smack—I've been doing WELL and you bring up shit—"

"Calm down! I didn't mean it!"

She immediately quieted upon his yell. But she didn't seem fearful.. No, her face was filled with rage. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down, you—you--!"

"You—what?"

Mimi finally snapped in two. She dropped the mug on the counter, coffee sploshing out the sides. "I try to be nice and this is what I get. I'm leaving."

"…Bye, Mimi."

"GOODBYE!"

The dancer stormed out of the room, sliding the door shut with a loud slam. Roger massaged his temples and stood up, wobbling toward the counter. He leaned heavily against it and picked up the cup, taking a sip.

Not bad.

…Not bad at all.

……………

12 am.

Roger pulled the final string of the guitar before letting it fall to the seat cushion, his body rising up to stand. Mimi hadn't shown her face, and he was beginning to worry.

It was time to apologize.

He exited the room and begun down the stairs, heading for Mimi's apartment. He blinked at her door, which was already ajar. His stomach clenched.

Why would she leave her door open?

"Mimi?" he asked, his tone riddled with concern. He stepped inside, but the room was empty. Taking a stride forward, he soon found a crunch beneath his foot.

Freezing, he peered down at a paper bag below his shoe.

An eyebrow raised.

"…Don't tell me," he thought miserably. "You've got drugs stashed in here after all."

He bent down and picked up the bag, opening the top to view its contents. However, when he opened it, there was only a note inside, and a small package of—crackers?

Curious, he unfolded the note, and begun to read.

'Roger—

If you find this, I'm already at CatScratch. My manager wanted me in early for some private business. Hell only knows what this means. I hope you came in to apologize. If you did, then you're forgiven.

Oh and, you better eat the crackers. You WILL get sick.

-Love xoxoxo

Mimi'

Roger glanced at the baggie of crushed crackers. Shrugging, he tore it open and pulled out a few crumbs, dropping them into his mouth.

Now what was he supposed to do?

Mark and Collins were gone. Maureen and Joanne were having that 'them day', and not even in hell would he be caught spending time with Benny. And Mimi…

He screwed up with her again.

At least he didn't feel the guilt of not intentionally coming to her apartment to apologize. Glancing out the window, he crunched the half-empty bag in his hand and strode to the trashcan, throwing it away. He gave the note a final look, then smiled softly upon reading it again.

Even if she was angry, she still loved him enough to write him this.

And he had pissed her off, too…

It was about time he did something for her.

…………………………………………………………………………

Mkay, guys. I'm done for now! At this point, no one but myself knows where this is going. It'll become MUCH more dramatic and fun later on. What could Mimi be doing at CatScratch, and whats Roger planning for her?

Will those plans even wind up mattering? Whooo knows.

'Til Chapter 2, r3birth – signing off!


	2. Temporary Recover

Chapta 2, foo'.

Disclaima: I dun own nuthin' from Rent, bit.

…………………………………………………………………………

Roger swung out of Mimi's apartment, the note pocketed carefully. His mind whirred with ideas of what he could possibly do for Mimi when she returned, figuring it wouldn't be long until she did so. It was 12:30, and she didn't usually check in to the club until 5 or so. She'd come back here for a few hours, wouldn't she?

He hoped so.

But the question still remained… What could he do for her? He didn't exactly have spare change to buy her anything, nor was there much material to make her something. He entered the loft and moved to the window, staring quietly out the dusty windows. He continued doing so for a moment, falling into an oblivious daze, and only coming back to reality when he saw Mimi's crying figure scurrying toward the building. His eyes widened, his face leaning closer to the glass. "Mimi…" he breathed, nearly grinning. However, the smile was short lived when a car rounded the corner just as Mimi begun to walk across—

"MIMI!"

The girl paused, glancing up at Roger's window. She smiled through her tears, lifted a hand to wave, than—

BEEEEE—

The car's horn blasted into her left ear and she jerked her head toward the automobile, freezing like a deer in headlights. The car screeched to a halt in front of her, nudging against her hips slightly.

That had been close.

Within the next 30 seconds, Roger had rushed out from the loft and down the stairs, running out from the building and into the street next to a sobbing Mimi.

"Hell, Mimi, come on—Let's get inside," he muttered quietly, wrapping his arms around her. She turned her body against his, burying her face into the crook of his neck while she cried.

The car beeped its horn again, and a very angry construction worker poked his head out of the driver's window. "Get out of the bloody road, bums!" he snarled, slamming his palm against the horn a few more times.

Roger through the driver a vicious glare, pulling Mimi and himself back onto the sidewalk. He watched the car pass before turning his face down to the girl, frowning in concern. "Mimi, whats wrong? I hope I hadn't hur—"

"It's not you," Mimi murmured into his neck. She moved from him, her face turned away as she entered the building wordlessly.

"…" Now, Roger was confused.

Something must have happened at Cat Scratch…

Roger followed Mimi, surprised to see her flee to the loft rather than her own room. She left the door open, practically flew across the room, than crashed into the couch, bawling.

Roger slid in after her, shutting the door. His eyebrows curved down, face contorting with worry. He quietly walked to her, sitting down on the couch.

"Mimi, talk to me… What happened?"

The dancer rolled on the couch, sitting up. She wiped her face of wetness, than sighed miserably.

"What happened to you?" Roger repeated, leaning to her and cupping her face, thumb stroking away leftover tears.

Mimi's heart fluttered to his touch. Her dark eyes drifted toward him, than closed.

"My boss threatened to fire me."

Roger's blood ran cold. His hand moved away, his eyes widening. "Why? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Mimi shouted, throwing her forehead to her hands, groaning and tearing once more. "He says I've been losing my… enthusiasm or some BS like that. It's because I'm in withdrawal from drugs. Being off them is good for me, but its making me a little crazy, and—"

"Meems, don't worry about it," Roger whispered in her ear.

Mimi shuddered, lifting her head to look at him and his smile.

"I understand you might not be yourself because of what you're going through. But it won't hurt to change your mood around, as hard as it is. Instead of being depressed from your withdrawal, find happiness in it. Rowdiness, even. Because you're getting better, not that you're being deprived of something. Just change your perspective, and things'll look up, okay?"

Mimi blinked, then frowned.

"Trust me. You'll keep your job, drug-free. Everything will be okay," Roger assured her.

Mimi grinned through the tears, than sighed, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up slightly. "Oh-kay. I'll give it a try."

"Great."

"Thanks, Rog…"

Mimi leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, hands snaking up to the sides of his face, closing her eyes. Roger smiled into the kiss, holding her against him as they slid down onto the couch.

……………

5:30 PM.

Mimi's eyes slid open. She smiled groggily, still half-asleep; resting on Roger's napping self. She kept her ear to his chest, listening to the soft beat of his heart, a warm feeling cascading throughout her. Hearing his heartbeat somehow put her at ease, and apparently also into an ignorant state.

She should have left for work at least half an hour ago.

Not realizing this, she slowly pushed herself up, planting her face in front of Roger's.

"Wake up babe…" she muttered in a silky voice, her breath swarming around the man's head. Roger's eyes fluttered open, and he suddenly seemed particularly startled to see her there for the second time today.

"Mimi…" he said softly, his eyes narrowing in a gentle manner.

Mimi's grin spread across her face widely, eyebrows raising. "Yeah?..."

"You're late for work."

The grin dropped. Mimi's eyes grew to the size of plates and she leaned back, smacking her forehead.

"SHIT."

Roger leaned up as well, pushing Mimi's shoulders up to help her stand. "You better run," he murmured, and she nodded.

"I can't believe we--…fell asleep…"

She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, Roger blushing. "Yeah, I'm sorry. …So, …um… you… should leave, I guess."

She nodded, turning toward the door. "Well, I'll see you later, Rog." She began to walk away, but paused at the doorway to give a backward glance to him.

"Are you coming to visit me tonight?"

"…At the Club?"

"Yeah."

"…Would you like me too?"

"It might help my 'enthusiasm'…"

A smile grew across her face again. Roger looked liable to laugh, though he never did, and simply nodded his head. "Sure, I'll be down in a few."

"Meet you there…" Mimi said cheerfully, waving slightly as she walked out of the loft and disappearing.

"…I love you…" Roger sighed to the empty room, the smile falling from his face as he looked to the window. His arms folded tediously, nose wrinkling as a draft seemed to wisp through the desolate place. He shuddered upon receiving a chill, than shook his head, moving off to find his shoes.

Somehow, he predicted a long night ahead…

…………………………………………………………………………

End Chapta 2, 'gummybear.

Whats going to go down at the Cat Scratch Club?

MYSTERY TIME.

Owned.

R3birth signing off.


	3. Tired Moments

I'm back to typing this silly little thing… So without further ado – here is part 3.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Rent. Boohoo…

………………………………………………………………………………

6 PM

Time to go…

Roger exited the loft in silence. His old shoes barely fit him, now. They had to be at least the same pair he'd been using for the past four years. Fortunately, his feet were almost contained in those sneakers, in a way. They kept them from growing all too much… thus, the shoes remained, as tattered, unpleasantly appearing, and dirty as they were.

However, he couldn't help but feel tonight, of all nights, those shoes growing tight. A painful weak spot on his heel began to grow a blister, and every step turned to a flinch.

This would be a long walk…

Upon stepping outside, he was hit by a faint ray of moonlight. The sun had set, its withering colors hidden behind distant skyscrapers. Clouds dotted the sky, sporting a thick, grey color. The air was cold, and the wind chill made it all the more freezing.

He sighed, his breath puffing out and trailing behind him as he strode forward, his wretched shoes crunching in old, muddy sidewalk snow.

Soon enough, he found himself passing a dreadful alleyway. Knowing this all-too-well as a hotspot for drug selling, he gave it a mirthless glance, his step freezing and eyes widening upon noticing a silhouette handing a package to another down at the end of the way.

"Mimi…" he whispered, eyebrows furrowing, turning toward the alley.

The silhouettes seemed to lock in place, than one – the taller and larger one – turned toward Roger. It began to walk in his direction, and Roger instinctively moved back. The undeniable face of Mimi's old drug dealer became clear to Roger, and a scowl whipped across his face.

"Having fun ruining people's lives with smack?" he asked, his tone nothing short of a growl.

A wicked grin wrapped around the drug-dealer's face. "Curious to whom I'm selling to, Roger? Scared your girls been cheating on her little withdrawal and sneaking a few—"

"SHUT UP!"

Roger's arm lashed out, whipping the man across the cheek. He stumbled back, than glared viciously at the ex-junkie. "…Damn you, Davis."

"Mimi isn't buying any shit from you. I know she isn't."

And with that, Roger dismissed himself, ignoring the fact he was lucky Gordon hadn't fought back.

The dealer stood against a building, his 'customer' sliding up from behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Some ass bothering you, baby?" the black-lipped blonde asked, turning her highly make-up'd face toward him.

"Nah…" The dealer smiled down at the sleaze-like woman, trailing his hand down her back and to her (tiny, plastic, and hardly fitting) skirt, leaving it there. The woman giggled and rolled her lips against his neck, pressing her chest to his.

"Everything's just fine…"

……………………

Recuperating from his recent livid outburst, Roger arrived at the doors of the Cat Scratch Club. He noticed a young teenager who'd attempted to sneak into the club being pulled off into a police vehicle to his left. The boy was swinging his fists, grunting drunkenly, and giving the officers and all-out difficult time.

Rolling his eyes, he stepped to the doors, his hand reaching to the knob… than pausing. Why? It was cold out, he didn't have decent layers of clothing on, and he was getting sick—

But he couldn't help but regret coming in here. There was no denying he felt overtaken by a swell of heat and attraction when he saw Mimi dressed in that dancing outfit, but—

He shook his head, and willed away the thoughts. He stepped inside the club, eyes having to adjust to the poor lightning. Mimi had already begun her dance, and was currently on the stage, rocking her pelvis toward the men in the front row and throwing her arms back, looking as erotic as she could.

And to think she wanted help with enthusiasm…

Striding through the smoky upper-part of the club, he stepped down to the stage tables, sitting in a (surprisingly) empty one toward the back. Resting his head in his hand, he watched the rest of her performance with a bland expression.

His girlfriend was dancing like some stripper… and he wasn't even smiling?

His eyes closed after a while, the scenes of the club fading out, his arm sliding out from under his head which then fell to his hand.

He was asleep.

……………………

11 PM.

No one bothered to move him, figuring he'd been drunk and passed out. Only when Mimi was finished, and eyeing men had departed from the stage tables, did the girl rush to Roger.

Mimi grabbed his shoulder, shaking it, her face filled with concern.

"Rog, are you okay? Anyone in there?" she asked, flicking her fist against the top of his head a few, very gentle times.

Roger's eyes blinked open wearily. He stared up at Mimi, and then leaned back in the chair, seeming suddenly ashamed. "I'm sorry… Mimi, I—"

"You had a few too many drinks?" she finished, sitting down beside him. Roger shook his head no. "I… just… dozed off."

Her eyebrows rose. "Just dozed off, huh? After that long nap today, even?" she asked, tilting her head, black curls falling over her face in a bubbly manner. As though the bounce of her hair was the only thing that had registered in Roger's mind, a goofy smile grew across his face and he leaned forward, wrapping his lips to hers in a kiss.

Mimi's eyes widened at the sudden act of passion, her hands snaking up to his chest to softly move him away.

Roger blinked. "Something wrong?"

"Babe, not here—" she murmured, giving a glance toward some men who were bitterly watching Roger for kissing the woman they'd only just fantasized about.

"Let's get back home, okay?" she asked, rubbing his arm and giving him a full smile. Roger nodded, and they stood up to leave.

When they walked out, it was snowing. Mimi clung to Roger, her face buried against his shoulder, still grinning. "I'm so glad you came," she murmured.

"……"

"But you're awfully quiet, babe…" She turned her face to look at his, quizzical. "Is something wrong?"

"… Nope. I'm fine."

Mimi blinked. "You sure about that, Mr. Davis?" she asked in the most doctor-like voice she could use.

Roger rolled his eyes, than smiled down at her. "Yes, Dr. Marquez. I believe your patient is clear of all diseases, illnesses, sickness, or ailments you might be thinking of…"

"Oh really…" Mimi giggled, stepping in front of her boyfriend. She grabbed the edges of his jacket and yanked them together. Then, she put a finger to his chest, tracing a circle on it lightly. "In that case, I suppose there will be no… 'check-up' tonight." She winked up at Roger and then shrugged, turning around and walking back for the loft, grinning widely.

One of Roger's eyebrows rose slowly. He than faked a cough, which soon evoked a real cough which came deep from his chest. It was the kind that scraped your throat and made it sting…

The unpleasant cough.

Mimi quit smiling and looked back at him.

"You ARE sick," she stated.

Roger lowered his head then walked past her like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"It's just a cold…" he murmured thoughtlessly.

"But Roger—"

"I'll be FINE." Roger stopped and snapped his head back toward Mimi, who recoiled in fear.

Realizing his mistake, Roger frowned and stepped forward, pulling the girl into an embrace.

"Come on," he sighed, kissing her forehead. "Let's get inside…"

Mimi nodded, forcing her smile back on all the way to the loft.

…………..

Roger shed his wet jacket (due to the snow) and fell down onto his bed, stretching out and looking horribly sore. Mimi walked in from the bathroom, dressed in only an oversized T-shirt and some children's Christmas socks which had penguins with little hats on them. She crawled onto the bed beside Roger and then straddled herself atop him, smirking down at his fatigued figure.

"Since you do in fact have that cold… Are you up for that 'check-up' now?" she asked slyly, leaning down to plant a deep, long kiss with her boyfriend.

Roger never even had to answer.

………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, this chapter ended on a fluffy note. Rejoice, for its not always going to be like this. What's going to happen in the next chapter… well you'll just have to wait. No hints this time.

KEEP R&R'ing, PLEASE!

R3birth signing off once again.


End file.
